


This feeling in the air

by cherrytunedkiss



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, No Spoilers, Studying, They're both awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytunedkiss/pseuds/cherrytunedkiss
Summary: "“Is it really alright for me to come study here, Yuki-chan?” Shiemi asks while she hesitantly enters the shared dorm room of Yukio and Rin, who she considered to be dear friends. Sliding off her shoes at the doorstep, she looks to Yukio.“Of course, there’s no problem.” Yukio says in response, stepping in without a second thought.""Shiemi goes over to Yukio and Rin's dorm room to have Yukio tutor her. Unfortunately for them, they can't help the tension in the air, that leads to certain events unfolding.
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	This feeling in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is one of the first fanfics I've written before, so my apologies if it isn't the best. I just really wanted to write a fic for this ship, because they warm my heart.  
> There's no real manga spoilers, but there might be slight anime spoilers, so please read with caution either way. 
> 
> With that, thank you for reading and please enjoy!

“Is it really alright for me to come study here, Yuki-chan?” Shiemi asks while she hesitantly enters the shared dorm room of Yukio and Rin, who she considered to be dear friends. Sliding off her shoes at the doorstep, she looks to Yukio. 

“Of course, there’s no problem.” Yukio says in response, stepping in without a second thought. It was his room after all. Shiemi on the other hand wasn’t as comfortable here, and she made it obvious. She seemed a bit out of place, maybe? It wasn’t as if the room was unfamiliar to her-- she’d been in there on multiple occasions. It was a bit unusual for her to be in there to study, though. 

“I apologize that we have to study here though, I know you’d be more comfortable at the shop.” 

“O-oh! It’s not a problem… Mother has guests over at the shop. She’s showing off some new stuff she got in.. I didn’t want to be a bother to her. Thank you for offering your room!” She does a small bow, still timid about the prospect of studying here. She was trying her best to ease into it, though. After all, there wasn’t a reason to feel awkward! It was just Yukio. And plus, she’d been in this room multiple times before. Though most of those times she wasn’t there long, and both of the twins were present. She was actually surprised that Rin was out of the dorm.  
Maybe she shouldn’t have been. It was a weekend after all. And Rin made friends better than she did. He was probably out having a blast. 

Thankfully, Yukio explained where he was, “You’re welcome, but you don’t have to thank me. Nii-san is out today with the other guys from cram school. I figured we could use this time to our advantage. Speaking of, what do you want to cover today?” He asks while gesturing for the table they’d be using to study. It was a short table, one you’d sit on the floor for. Rin had recently brought it in, and though Yukio hadn’t found much use of it thus far, it was just about the perfect thing for this occasion. 

“R-right, well, I wanted to look over a few areas of exorcism history that I’m unsure of… even though it’s something we’re covering in classes, no matter what I do I just can’t seem to get the hang of it. And even when we’re being taught so well,” Shiemi sighs and shakes her head, as if she’d done something wrong. 

“Please help me out today!” She says at last, and without skipping a beat hurries over to sit down on the opposite side of that short table.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine with tutoring you on a subject like this. If you’re not getting it in class, I’m happy to help. You came all the way over here to learn, so we’ll make the most of it.” Yukio gives one of his usual smiles, the type that makes it seem like he never has a problem with anything at all. It wasn’t the most truthful smile, Shiemi had found. It was the smile he used when lying about his feelings. But… when she looked at him smiling like that, even for just a fleeting moment, she found herself feeling a bit more comfortable with the idea of studying here. 

“Thank you! Then, um,” She shakes her head once again, as if to dissolve odd thoughts, “Let me get my things out, then!”  
The study supplies she brought along weren’t all that much, honestly. A few textbooks, a particular notebook that Yukio had seen on multiple occasions. It seemed precious to her.  
It didn’t take much longer after that for them to get set up and properly begin this sort of tutoring session. They’d done it before, at Shiemi’s shop. Things usually went smoothly. At least in Yukio’s opinion they did. Questions here and there, mixed with Yukio’s responses and teaching her. Nothing out of the usual, really. And he was fine with it that way. It was actually nice to spend time like this, just the two of them. It’d been a little while since he let the tension ease out of his shoulders, and focused on something a bit easier. Maybe he really was stressed out. 

“Yuki-chan, are you alright?” He hears from across the table, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, s-sorry. What was it?” Crap, getting distracted with thoughts like that when he was here to help Shiemi? How stupid. 

“No, it was just.. I had a question?”

“Ah, yes..? Go ahead.” 

“Er, if you could,” She gestures briefly, as if to signify that he should come to the other side and look. She wasn’t the best at explaining in words what the problem was. Yukio knew this from past sessions. It’d engraved in his mind, in a way, this habit of her’s. “I just don’t understand the meaning of this part.” 

Yukio was quick to crawl over to the other side of the table, settling in next to her.  
She held her finder under a part of the text, obviously the part she wanted him to look at. Leaning over her shoulder, he takes a look at the book and the part she’s pointing to. His chin barely grazed against Shiemi’s shoulder, but it was enough to make the girl flinch against him.  
It wasn’t like this often, where he was this close to her ear. She knew he wasn’t thinking about anything like that, and really, she shouldn’t be thinking things like that either. Yukio was just focused on reading the text and giving her an explanation. Obviously he wasn’t thinking about how close his face was next to her’s. How warm his skin was, or how his voice was vibrating in her ear. How she felt like leaning over and touching him, telling him it’d be alright. That it was okay to let it out. 

“Well, let’s see, this part is about the-” His words are cut off by Shiemi’s abrupt motion. 

“A-ah, I’m going to make tea! Can I help myself to your kitchen?!” Her words come out a bit more hurried and nervous than she’d like. Though it wasn’t unusual for her to get flustered like that. That’s what she told herself at least, as she stood up and brushed the invisible dust off her robes. 

“Go ahead.” Yukio says, a bit bitterly. When Shiemi fled to the kitchen, he rubbed his chin. His chin had been hovering above her shoulder just moments ago. Despite her awareness of him, she wasn’t aware enough to avoid hitting him in the chin while getting up.  
Which left him slightly frustrated, alone in the room. And it was obvious enough to him that she wasn’t really listening to his explanation at that point. Shiemi seemed a bit distracted and in her own world. He wondered if that was why she got up so suddenly. Though it was a bit hard for him to figure out just what got her so flustered and made her act suddenly. It wasn’t particularly his business though. He was just here to help her study. 

And even more than frustration, he couldn’t ignore the warm thumping in his chest. He wondered briefly if she was the same. It wasn’t unusual for Shiemi to get flustered, so it was hard for him to tell what it was about. He didn’t want to read into things, though. He didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to think about unnecessary things, what ifs. Things that needed perfect alignment to work out. Yukio just wasn’t that type of person. And yet...

It’s definitely a what if, but- 

“Sorry for the wait!” Shiemi cuts in as to interrupt Yukio’s thoughts, and he raises his head to look at her instead of the floor. The blonde held a tray that Yukio wasn’t even aware they owned, which had two small teacups on top. “I just used the dishes that were in there, um, I hope I didn’t use anything I shouldn’t have, haha!” She smiles softly, setting the tray in the middle of the table between their open books and study materials.

Yukio sits up to get a look at what was on the tray. Tea. “No, you didn’t use anything you shouldn’t have. Don’t worry, most everything in there are regular dishes.” 

“Is that so?” 

He shrugs, avoiding the question before bringing his finger to a certain phrase in the book in front of her. The one they’d left unreviewed. “Oh, you’re right. I got sidetracked. Umm, where were we,” She leans over the book, reading the phrase he pointed her to. 

After a short explanation from Yukio, she gives a, “I see, I see. It makes sense!” in response. 

“Does it?” 

She nods her head passionately, “Yup! Thank you.” Giving a warm smile, she flips the page after writing down a few review notes for the last part. 

Things progressed like that for a little while longer. Shiemi would read diligently over the parts she was studying specifically, giving extra detail to parts she’d struggled with in the past. And she was aware she struggled in them, looking over her scores. It wasn’t her strong point, it seemed, but having Yukio help out was like a blessing! 

Shiemi would occasionally ask Yukio questions, or have him explain something, or even give her review and flash cards. “It’s fun when you help me study.” She says out of nowhere, taking Yukio off guard. He tilts his head up from the book he’s reading. 

“Fun? I-Is that so? That’s good then..” His cheeks flush, though only a little. It isn’t enough for Shiemi to tell, he’d hope. After all, he knew she meant nothing by saying that.

“Mhm! A lot of fun. I’m not very good at studying on my own, honestly… but you make it easier! Haha, sorry, I’m rambling on my own.” 

No, she looked flustered too, didn’t she? Her cheeks were surprisingly red, and her eyes kept darting back and forth-- No, what was the point thinking that? That was just how Shiemi was. Always flustered, always getting embarrassed. She just wasn’t that used to other people, even after all these years. Yukio wasn’t an exception. 

As they continued studying, though, he couldn’t help having such ludicrous thoughts. Thoughts like, would something like that ever truly happen? He doubted it, even when he noted Shiemi sitting across from him, staring up at him in a way that almost made it seem like she was trying to hide it. Sneaking a peek, you could say. 

He didn’t say anything at first, figuring she was just getting distracted from her work. It wasn’t the most uncommon thing for her, especially given the passage she was reading. It probably didn’t interest her. But she didn’t stop looking, and the color, the heat, didn’t wash out from her cheeks. 

“Do you need something?” He asks suddenly before her staring could get to him, before it could make his chest start pounding. 

“A-ah, what?” Shiemi’s head suddenly tilts up, looking at him. “No, no, it was nothing really. Ah! It’s just that, well, the reason I was staring at you is because I was wondering… if there was there something on your mind, Yuki-chan? You seem distracted.”

Distracted? Is that how he seemed? Even after all the work he did to push everything down? She could still see through it?  
“Something on my mind? You could say that. Seems like all this time even though I’ve been helping you study, I couldn’t help but think about strange things.”

“Strange things?” 

“Things like, if my heart beating was what I thought it was, or things like if you were staring at me for that purpose. I’m being vague, aren’t I?” He sighs, and before he could urge himself not to move his body moves on its own, crawling over to Shiemi’s side. He wasn’t quite in her personal space, but he was close. “You understand what I’m saying, though, don’t you?” 

At this point, Shiemi’s face was bright red. Blushing was a small word. Yukio looked surprisingly confident, but she could tell it was an act. At this point, she could see through his masks of confidence and tell, at least a little, what he was actually thinking. She could tell he was nervous. 

As if to break the tension, she says, “I understand,” and quietly leans in. It was awkward, the way her lips pressed against his.  
His head pushes back a bit at the pressure, not expecting Shiemi to kiss him. Though it doesn’t take long for him to warm up to the idea. After all, that was sort of what he was going for in the first place. Just a little. 

Yukio’s hand rises, meeting Shiemi’s cheek and sliding down to the back of her neck, gently bringing her face closer to his. It was awkward, not at all what he was expecting from a kiss. Not that he’d really had time to think about kissing and romance before. His mind was almost always on more important things. Even now, when his lips were pressed against a girl’s, he couldn’t help but think about things like work and undesirables. 

Those thoughts didn’t last long, since Shiemi was quick to bring his attention back to herself. She pulled him in a little closer, her hand gliding on his back. Her hands were shaky, evidence of her nerves. It was to be expected with her, and Yukio found it a bit endearing that she was so nervous. 

The kiss breaks when she bumps her eye against the frame of Yukio’s glasses. “Eek, ouch,” she mutters, voice soft as she pulls away. Her whole face is red, and she averts her eyes from Yukio’s almost immediately, though her hands don’t fall from his back. 

Yukio stares at her for a moment, almost as red as she was. “Are you.. um, are you okay?” his voice is stifled, like he’s really thinking hard about asking that question. There was so much uncertainty in the air, even after all that. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just poked myself. I’m always so clumsy, even during times like these… uh, haha.” she goes to cover her mouth, but before she can Yukio catches her wrist. 

“Did you not like doing that? If I forced myself on you, or something like that, just say it--” 

“Nononono! It isn’t like that, not at all! I wanted to do that too. I mean, this entire time, I’d been looking at you. I’d felt so nervous coming into your dorm today, and I mean, now we’re like this… I’m happy! I really liked it! A lot! So don’t feel bad.” 

Yukio’s eyes go wide. 

There was a moment of clarity when Shiemi said that. Her awkwardness, her embarrassment, all of it faded away. But of course, it came back the moment she realized what she just said in a scramble to reassure Yukio. 

“N-no, what I mean is, you didn’t do anything wrong! Sorry, I said too much, what am I even saying?” 

Without hesitation, he leans in again, their lips barely grazing in something that wasn’t quite a kiss. “Is it okay if I do it again, then?” 

Swallowing, she nods against his weight. Taking that indication, he closes the gap, letting his lips press against hers. It was smoother than the first time, and he made sure to tilt his head to accommodate their clumsy ways of kissing. 

Even despite the awkwardness, Yukio couldn’t deny the burn of excitement in his chest. He hadn’t felt that in a while. A joy, he could even call it. During this moment, his head cleared up. His stresses, that were at the back of his mind at all moments, waiting to jump out the moment they got their chance, left him for just this moment. They didn’t bother him right now, as he deepened the kiss with Shiemi.

He wasn’t so brave as to do anything intense, but at the very least moving somewhere more comfortable would probably be acceptable. “Is it fine if we move to the bed?” He says between kisses as their lips part, foreheads pressed together. 

“The bed? U-um,” 

“Don’t worry… It’s not to do anything like that. I just thought it’d be more comfortable there. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He says to assure her. 

“No, it’s fine. It’d probably be easier to sit up there. The floor isn’t the most comfortable, you know!” 

He nods, and without a second thought pulls her body up and onto his bed. Thankfully, the way the table was positioned made it easy to push and pull her onto the bed.  
Now above her, Yukio leans down for another kiss.

This way felt a bit more intense. It was uncharted territory for them both. It actually felt a bit like they were doing something adults did, kissing on the bed like this. If Shura knew about it, she’d definitely tease him. Not like she’d find out, and not like he’d care if she did. 

Their lips meet for a third kiss, this one more passionate than either of them before. Shiemi wrapped her arms around the back of Yukio’s neck, drawing him in closer. At some point, he slid his glasses off and set them on the table. It made things easier. 

He moves his head down and away from her lips for just a minute, leaving her surprised, “What is it?” She asks with baited breath, lips a bit smudged from doing those kinds of things with Yukio. Yukio didn’t respond with words, instead pushing a firm kiss into the curve of her neck.

“E-eh?!” Shiemi jumps up a bit, failing against Yukio’s body. “My neck..?” She asks, voice hushed and eyes lidded. Her words didn’t quite match her expression. 

“This much is fine, isn’t it?”

Shiemi’s lip quivers, like she was thinking really hard about it. “...I guess a little is fine.”  
She feels Yukio smile against her neck at her words, feel him go once again, pressing a firm kiss against her neck. This time it was closer to her jawline, and he moved up again to kiss alongside it. 

She shivers, squeezing her arms that were still wrapped around him even tighter.  
His nose followed further along her jawline, trailing down until he reached her chin, which he gently kissed a couple of times before she started giggling. 

“W-what?” Yukio asks, awkward and afraid he’d done something wrong or embarrassing. 

“It tickles a little there.”

He kisses that spot again. 

“Pfft-- stop, stop!” Her voice is soft, and she’s smiling, and she doesn’t seem particularly bothered by the fact that it’s making her laugh as she moves under Yukio’s arms. 

“Okay, okay, I will.” After those words, he doesn’t hesitate to bring his lips back up to her’s. They shared a warm kiss, Yukio brushing his fingers through her hair, and Shiemi wrapping her arms around his back. 

They went on like that for a considerable amount of time. Kissing felt good. It was something that neither of them had experience before. Shiemi was nervous at first (and still was), but she eased into the whole thing. Yukio made it easier for her. 

There was still a part of disbelief, though. Embracing each other like this, on Yukio’s bed, in his dorm. What would happen after? Would things be normal… would they change? Shiemi couldn’t help but think about those things. 

“Hey, pay attention to me.” Yukio whispers against her skin, snapping her back to reality. 

“Oh.. you’re right. I was getting distracted.” They break away for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes.  
Without his glasses on, Yukio’s eyes were more visibly blue. Just like his brother’s. Shiemi thought his eyes were beautiful.  
And even more so, thinking about Yukio’s beauty shocked her. His eyes were beautiful? Had she thought that before? That Yukio was beautiful? She’d always looked up to him, but wasn’t this a bit different? Weren’t the things they were doing right now a bit different? 

Suddenly, Yukio grunted a little, barely audible, “Didn’t I just say to pay attention to me? What’re you thinking about when we’re like this?” 

“Oh, um, it’s nothing…” Shiemi giggles a little, turning her face away from his against the bedsheets. She seemed almost content.

“Hmm,” Yukio’s hands slid down from where they were in her hair, finding place against her chest. 

“E-eh?!” Shiemi’s head whips around, staring directly up at Yukio, “Why…” before she could continue that thought, he leaned down and kissed her again, glad to have gotten her attention. His hands didn’t move from their position, either. 

And then there was a creaking noise from the old dorm room’s door being opened, and there was the usual obnoxious noise of a group of teenage boys talking entering the room. It was obvious who it was. Yukio knew almost immediately, but he didn’t have enough time to change positions or really, you know, stop what they were doing. Shiemi must have thought the same thing when they broke the kiss, because she was quick to move Yukio’s hand off of her chest. 

The talking noise died out pretty quick, and for a second there was silence. At the door, Rin stood alongside Suguro, Konekomaru, and Shima. They all looked a bit shocked by the sight.  
Rin was the quickest to change his expression and speak up, “What the hell is going on in here?!” Like usual, his voice is raised. It was hard to tell if what was in his voice was just shock or if there was a twinge of anger. 

Either way, it didn’t take long for Yukio to climb off of Shiemi, staring his brother and the group in the eyes, “Sorry, I thought you guys would be out longer. Um,” he scratches the back of his head. It was unusual for Yukio to look this flustered. It wasn’t a surprise, given the situation. 

“Wow! What a surprise!” Shima said from behind the others. “I didn’t think Yukio would make a move on her first. Lucky him!~” 

“Shima!” Suguro and Konekomaru said in unison, the same tone of concern. “We’re sorry for intruding! We didn’t mean to interrupt you guys.” Konekomaru interjects, making sure Yukio was aware. He wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible. 

“Yeah, what he said.” Suguro’s face is unpleasantly uncomfortable, and just like Konekomaru he looks desperate to get out of this situation. 

Yukio finally stood up from the bed, snatching his glasses. Rin was glaring at him more apparently now.  
“Do you guys mind leaving? I apologize for this whole thing, but we have some things to discuss now.” 

That was all that needed to be said, because the three left almost instantly. “Thanks for today, Rin. We’ll leave this to you!!” Shima said as the last one to leave the room, slamming the door behind him. 

The room went quiet for a minute. Shiemi was half dead on the bed, in shock from the situation. 

“Uh.” The brothers said in unison. It seemed they would have a lot to talk about.


End file.
